Kokonotsu
by chick-a-de
Summary: Decption is the ninja's way of life, one ninja is the master of it. They know all of Konoha's darkest secrets, but now they want to break out and be in the light. Can they do this? Is it possible for this ninja, after many years alone in darkness, to be saved?
1. Kokonotsu, The Mysterious Ninja Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only the plot.

Kokonotsu

Chapter 1: Kokonotsu, The Mysterious Ninja Girl

It was the beginning of a warm and sunny day in Kohana and team seven was bored because the mission that they were supposed to go on had been cancelled at the last minute. Since no one had anything better to do they were all busy trying to think up a training exercise because Kakashi being, well Kakashi, hadn't planned for something like this. Suddenly an idea struck Naruto and before he could put any though into it, it was out in the open, "Hey, how about we play hide-and-seek. Except we change it up a little and have one person hide and the other three have to find him."

"Dobe that is-," Sasuke pauses to think for a moment then continues surprised, "actually not a bad idea."

"Yeah, we could use this as a tracking and hiding exercise," Sakura adds even more surprised.

A mischievous glint came into Kakashi's eye as he began to issue a wager, "How about we make this even more interesting then, whoever lasts the longest gets free food for an entire month and the other three have to pay for it."

The three of them agreed quickly to this, and since the whole thing was Naurto's idea, he was up first. "Heh, bet you guys can't find me," Naruto brags.

"Yeah right, I bet we can find you in an hour or less, double or nothing," Sasuke taunted.

"You're on! Free ramen here I come! Oh and by the way, your time started two minutes ago so I'd get to it if I were you," he informed them as he suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke.

They all stared wide-eyed as the clone poofed away; wondering when he had done it and immediately took off after him cursing him along the way. A half hour past before Sasuke spotted sun blonde hair in twin high pigtails that went to the hips in the crowded streets of Konoha. As he crept closer the person whom he had thought was Naruto turned around to reveal that they were instead a girl version of the blonde minus the whiskers and the orange jumpsuit. She instead wore a blue sundress that matched her eyes, it came down to just above her knees and it accentuated her gentle curves and incoming breasts.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke Uchiha, Naurto's friend," the girl greeted impassively when she saw him staring at her and she gave a smile she that never reached her eyes. The Uchiha just stared at the girl wondering why she wasn't all over him, when it dawned on him that this was Naruto using his infamous sexy jutsu. "I'm Kokonotsu, you-" but the girl never finished what she was going to ask as a fist made contact with her face and she went flying back into a fruit-stand.

Calmly the girl picked herself up and after dusting herself off, came running at him looking as if she was going to punch him back which he immediately got into a defensive position for, when suddenly she went into a leg sweep causing him to fall on his stomach. He felt a hand go into his ninja pouch and pull something out, next thing he knew his hands and feet were tied together behind his back, and his hands were tied in such a way that he couldn't make any hand signs. "Do you mind explaining what the hell that was all about?" she asked with the same indifferentness as she yanked his hair so that he could see her face.

Gritting his teeth he replied simply, "I thought that you were Naruto." That theory had quickly left his head when he realized how calmly she'd reacted and though he was reluctant to admit it, she'd tied him up pretty easily as well.

"Baka, I just told you my name is Kokonotsu and if you had let me finish I would have asked if you knew where Naruto was, but obviously you don't know," she stated calmly.

Suddenly laughter broke through the tension. "Hey teme! You better apologize to her before things become really unpleasant for you!" a voice called followed by a hysterical Naruto.

"Dobe tell her to let me go," Sasuke demanded.

"That won't do any good, she won't listen to me and besides-" Naruto was explaining before Kokonotsu interrupted him finishing the explanation off-handedly, "he's a clone he can't do anything anyway."

Bewildered Sasuke looked from Kokonotsu to Naruto who had a big grin plastered on his face and back to Kokonotsu who was, well a big blank really. "Are you guys related?" Sasuke asked, he had thought that Naruto didn't have any family.

At this they both looked at each other then started laughing, Naruto's light and joyful and Kokonotsu's was hollow. "You could say that," they both replied at the same time.

Suddenly jealous jabs could be felt all around. "I guess it's time we made a break for it, see you guys later," Naruto chuckled nervously and then the clone was gone.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave as well," Kokonotsu stated calmly and got up to go.

"Wait are you just going to leave me like this," the Uchiha asked panic underlying in his voice.

"Sure why not you hit me, now I leave you to the mercy of your fan girls… that is unless you have something to say within the next five seconds that will persuade me to change my mind," she stated coolly with a cold smile on her face that sent shivers down his back.

Glaring at her Sasuke sighed and chose the lesser of two evils, "Kokonotsu-san I am very sorry to have hit you without knowing everything and it will never happen again."

"I guess it's a start," she sighed at his tone then smirked and gave a sharp tug on a piece of string that she had held onto and all at once all the ropes came undone, "You have to work on apologizing teme (pauses to smirk at his scowl) I'd run if I were you bye."

With that said she was gone using a teleportation jutsu and a crowd of raging girls came at him from all sides as he tried to get away. Up on the roof Kokonotsu was sitting back watching the entire spectacle when she felt a familiar chakra signature. "Do you think that they'll ever figure it out Hinata-chan?" she asked without turning around.

"Maybe, but I think you've definitely caught Sasuke's interest Kokonotsu-chan," Hinata replies to the girl's back.

"Perfect now he's going to start asking questions and as far as everyone knows, I'm just another citizen of Konoha that has no ninja training what-so-ever, and the only ninjas that know of my existence are Purvey-Sage, Grandma-Tsunade, and the Hyuga family," Kokonotsu stated.

"And the Hyuga have never even let you see their training exercises let alone train you and with our byakuugan checking whoever comes in and out we can vouch for you," Hinata reassured her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan you're a good friend, I just wish Purvey-Sage and Grandma-Tsunade would let me tell everyone straight out already. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to be happy with the fact that Old-Man-Hokage let me tell you. Let's go train while those guys try to find Naruto," Kokonotsu suggested mischievously.

"Sure you want to race?" Hinata asked in the same tone with a smile to match.

"You read my mind ready, set, go!" And with that the two disappeared so completely it would put the ANBU to shame.


	2. The Game is Won and Secrets Revealed!

Kokonotsu

Chapter 2: The Game is Won and Secrets Revealed!

(5 hour later)

"Woo! Who! I get two months of free ramen! Thank-you Sakura!" Naruto was shouting when Sasuke appeared.

"Shut-up dobe," he growled.

"Come on teme you're just mad 'cause- mrph mrph mrph!" Naruto was cut off by a very annoyed Uchiha. While struggling to get out of his grip the Uchiha hissed something that intrigued the blond so much that he immediately stopped. Kakashi and Sakura traded confused glances, but remained silent.

Kakashi was found by the Uchiha 2 hours into his turn and Sakura was found by Naruto in the same amount of time. Sasuke was eventually found by Naruto in 4 hours making Naruto the winner of 3 months of free ramen. As it was dinner time by now and everyone was exhausted, Sasuke was charged with the task of paying for the first of Naurto's free meals and they headed off to the ramen stand. They ate in silence for Naurto's first 10 bowels when he broke it by asking a surprisingly, serious question, "Sooo, what do-"

"Shut up not here you idiot. Wait until we get to my place," Sasuke growled.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled and 2 more bowels later they walked to Sasuke's house. When they get there Sasuke put up barrier sutras that blocked sound and locked all of the open doors and windows.

"Who the hell was she?" Sasuke immediately demands.

"Who?" Naruto asks genuinely confused.

"That girl that looked like you. I thought I knew every ninja in Kohana," Sasuke seethed.

"Her name was Kokonotsu, didn't she tell you? Weird, she usually introduces herself when she meets someone," Naruto pondered.

"Ugh, I don't mean her name dobe, I know that much. I mean how she knows the ninja art?" Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, some guy called Itachitaught her," the blond responded nonchalantly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that response, "You had better not be fucking with me Naruto."

"No in fact she highly respects him, but if you ask her why he murdered his clan she'd say that was between her, Itachi, the dead, the Hokage, and the other Uchiha. Maybe you should ask her about it now," he replied in amusement with his infamous fox grin.

"Why the hell should I do that and besides how would we ever find her?" Sasuke groaned not liking the look on his teammate's face as it usually promised something unpleasant for him.

"Well you could turn around and ask. As for why you should ask well, he is your brother you should know his reasons," Kokonotsu's stoic voice sounded from behind him.

Sasuke turned around wide-eyed to meet a smirking Kokonotsu leaning casually on the door frame, arms crossed at her chest. He noticed not only was she still wearing the same dress, but that her feet didn't look as if she ever wore shoes. "How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"I walked in through the back door after hanging out with Hinata, but that's beside the point. The point is are you ready to listen to the truth, the truth about everything?" she asked casually.

"She saw everything that happened and the things that led to it," Naruto piped up.

Neither of the blonds was smiling anymore (well Kokonotsu would have been smirking, but you get the point), now they were dead serious. "Naruto, I think it's time for you to go now, I'll see you tomorrow," Kokonotsustated flatly.

"Okay, see you guys later!" and before Sasuke could say anything he was gone.

"Sasuke I need to know this before you do something you'll regret," she stated seriously, blue eyes seemingly piercing the deepest depths of his being, it was like he would never be able to escape them, like they saw everything.

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasukeinquired skeptically.

"I have to know that you can handle the entire truth before I tell you anything more. Can you, no matter what it is or how unbelievable it may seem? Will you even believe me?" Kokonotsu seemed confident of herself, her body language and her tone gave nothing away, but Sasuke could still sense that she was hesitating with this.

"Why should I trust a word you say?" Sasukequestioned the strange girl carefully.

"Because of this," and with that she pulled out a fan from thin air exactly like the Uchiha crest with the seal of his father, a fan only given to highly trusted people outside of the clan and only the head and heir of the clan knew about them along with the receiver of such an honor.

With a sigh he finally conceded in defeat, "Fine I'll accept anything you have to say."

Not quite satisfied but thinking that his answer was as good as it was going to get Kokonotsu crossed the living-room to the couch and took a seat then carefully began her tale, "Good, well I guess I should start with my birth. You see all the clan heads had to get together and decide who would train me for it was already obvious that I had an enormous amount of chakra and would need more specialized and earlier training than most. At the time (and still today) it was obvious that Itachi was a ninja prodigy so he was chosen to teach me. From then until I was 3 years old, I was kept in a secluded part of the main house where no one except Itachi ever went. He came and went bringing me food and showing me different codes to memorize and crack if he wasn't too exhausted from training all day. But Itachi always seemed to be in a hurry, he came in with a tray of food in the morning and left me to myself for the rest of the day with nothing but scrolls and scrolls of codes and ciphers and rules and chakra control and a whole bunch of other junk. I started to sneak out and wander the corridors careful not to be caught-."

"Why were you sneaking around the house?" Sasuke asked becoming suspicious once more.

Kokonotsu glared at the interruption causing Sasuke to sweat some before she answered him, "Well I was bored I hadn't had the chance to explore world around me yet and I was only a child with a child's natural curiosity what do you expect Sasuke. Also I wanted to see what was keeping Itachi away. Anyway when I saw you I thought that you might be a favorable playmate while Itachi was gone. So for the next few weeks I came over and we played together, but I guess Itachi started to feel a little guilty for leaving me on my own because one day he came in all red in the face and started yelling at me. I never saw you, but at a distance after that, Itachi was keeping a close eye on me and that day began my ninja training, I guess he really wanted to keep me away. Anyway when I was 6 Itachi had acquired an apartment for me and all trace of my existence was removed from the manor and he started to take me on missions and he would always have me hide in the Uchiha council room to spy on the clan in case they decided to off him and keep track of their plans. One night though when Itachi was talking with his parents you came I told Itachi right away, but I guess he wanted you to hear because he told you to go after he was done talking to them. A week later his mentor and best friend Shishu, forced Itachito kill him because he couldn't handle the way that the clan was operating and you got your first glimpse at how corrupt the clan was when they came over and Itachi got into a fight with his fellow clan members. Two weeks after that came the order from old-man Hokage to kill the entire clan then go and infiltrate the Akatsuki. Instead of leaving right after the massacre he showed you what he had done and told you to hate and to one day kill him. Sasuke, those meetings that I spied on, your clan was planning on how to kill Naruto. The clan hated him because they thought that he would one day destroy the village, but no matter how the villagers and everyone treated him, he remained kind-hearted always ready to forgive. The one they thought of as a demon wants nothing more than to protect this village to his last breath as Hokage."

When Kokonotsu had finished tears were shining in her eyes ready to fall, but other than that her stoic expression stayed in place. Sasuke's expression however was unreadable only due to the fact that different emotions kept flickering across his face until it went blank as he was unsure how to feel about any of this. "Say something," the girl finally demanded.

"What do you want me to say! You show up all of a sudden, tell me that my brother is some big hero and is actually on a mission right now, oh and you were Itachi's student! Tell me what am I suppose to say to all of this!" Sasuke growled unable to keep up his usual stoic manner.

"Well I guess that's a start (unshead tears evaporate from eyes and she smirks sadly) promise me that you won't kill your brother, he's still the same person you knew as a child and it killed him inside for him to murder his family. I think that's why he wants you to kill him, but don't he was just doing what was right," Kokonotsu half pleaded half demanded on the older Uchiha's case.

"Now I get the connection between you and Naruto, you're both orphans and you quickly accepted one another no questions asked. You guys were probably the other's first friend as well. I also now get why he always blew me off all the time, he was spending time with his little protégé. I guess this also explains your skill and why you weren't all over me, I mean why would you be in love with your sensei's brother," Sasuke scoffed cursing himself for not thinking of something like this earlier.

"Kind of, it was only your parents, Itachi, and the council that knew I was even there and Itachi was the only person I'd ever had any real contact with. I saw you as a friend, a companion as you will, I hope that we can continue to be so," Kokonotsu explains blushing so lightly that it was undetectable in the dim lighting of the room even to Sasuke's keen eyes.

"Fine I won't kill my brother, if only for my friend or companion, however you want to see it," Sasuke agreed smirking.

Kokonotsu's eyes seemed to brighten with joy, but her expression never changed, "Really, you mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," Sasuke smirked wider at how easy it was to please the girl.

"Promise me then, promise you won't kill Itachi," the girl demanded determinedly.

"I promise I won't kill my brother," he answers her.

"Say his name Uchiha," she growled darkly.

"(Sighs) I promise not to kill Itachi," he concedes.

"Good now- oh shit," she cursed reading the position of the moonoutside the window and Sasuke cold swear he saw some color drain from her face.

"What?" Sasuke asks confused.

"I'm late! I have to go now! Well it was nice talking to you again like this and even nicer that you could talk back this time, but I really have to go (mutters) Kami I am so dead," the agitation in her voice betrayed the calmness that seemed to surround her.

"Huh, where are you-" he tried.

"Bye!" and with that she made the signs for a teleportation jutsu and was gone, he hadn't even sensed that she had gathered any chakra. Not a single trace was left of the jutsu so Sasuke could only guess where she had gone.

There was a knock at the door and he ran to go answer it, but when he did it was just Naruto. "I guess we can talk now that Kokonotsu is off to see Grandma Tsunade," Naruto greeted with a wide grin.

"See who?" Sasuke asked even more confused.

"She's reporting in to Grandma Tsunade today. Kokonotsu'sreal happy to be back and she'll get to rest a little before her next mission," the blond explained cheerfully.

Instantly Sasuke'sentire body stiffened as he fought the urge to go at that very moment, instead he asked (through gritted teeth with one of his eyebrows twitching in irritation), "Why the hell didn't she tell me?"

"Well you're not supposed to know about the mission it's classified, top secret as usual," he replied off-handedly with a small shrug.

"How do you know about it then?" Sasuke asked astounded.

"You could say that Kokonotsu tells me everything about everything, but I draw the line at girl bodily problems she goes to Hinata for that sort of thing. Anyway which one are you going to show me?" Naruto asked seemingly oblivious to Sasuke's point of all these questions.

"Show you what?" Sasuke asked distractedly gathering up charka in his feet to race to the Hokage Tower.

"Teme, you said that you would show me one of your jutsus," Naruto whined annoyed at his teammate's forgetfulness.

"Fine," Sasuke simply state and there was a puff of smoke and 3 Sasukes were there.

"Teme!" out of fury he hit every single Sasuke, but neither of them was the real one, he was already on his way to the Hokage building leaving behind a fuming Naruto.


	3. Family Reunion! The Game Is On!

Kokonotsu

Chapter 3: Family Reunion! The Game Is On!

(Hokage Building, Hokage Office) A puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the room and a blonde and blue blur raced to a shadowed corner tackling the person there. It was Itachi getting tackled of course and the clone of Kokonotsu that was standing in the middle of the room giving a report to Tsunade disappeared.

A bewildered Tsunade tried to collect herself and was failing miserably, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hokage-sama can't you tell ha, ha, ha, ha this is my sister greeting her brother after he has been away for a long time," Itachi explains mirthfully and laughs more causing Kokonotsu to laugh as well though it seemed hollow.

"Brother? But I thought- I thought she was-," she started to stammer not entirely grasping the situation.

"She is, but-," Itachi started to explain.

"We made a pact a long time ago to act as brother and sister in exchange for information that cannot be used against the other and some things that cannot be discussed with outsiders," Kokonotsu revealed calmly and coolly as though she were stating weather before getting off of Itachi, "It's been a while Niisan. I have some news that you should be happy to hear."

"Hmm, what is it?" Itachi asked curiously ignoring her usual icy demeanor that was even worse than his own.

"Grandma Tsunade finally gave me permission to tell everyone," she told him as if it wasn't anything special even though this had been something that she had been desperately wanting for a long time even if she never expressed it.

"Really so what are the rules?" Itachi inquired knowing that Tsunade wouldn't make it that easy.

"I have to tell all of rookie nine by dawn of next year today and I can't flat out tell them they have to figure it out for themselves and they in turn can't tell anyone either. If I can do that I will be allowed to tell the entire village and I will no longer be forced to live a lie," she stated like she would for a mission report when her expressionless face quickly turned into a frown.

"What, what happened?" Itachi asked bewildered at her change in expression.

"Sasuke said that he would show Naruto a jutsu, but he just produced 3 clones and is now running straight here!" Kokonotsu answered angrily as she crossed her arms and frowned further as she started to growl very displeased at the turn of events, "He promised, that damned fucking bastard promised!"

Tsunade and Itachi both exchanged knowing glances of what Sasuke had promised Kokonotsu and wondered at how the boy could cause her to express any kind of emotion. "Why don't you just use that new genjutsu that I sent you for your birthday?" Itachi gently suggested, not wanting the girl to become even more upset than she already was.

"I haven't mastered it yet, Sasuke will see us," the girl growled starting to get more agitated.

"We'll just stay in the shadows and be very still then, activate the jutsu now," Itachi ordered.

Kokonotsu nodded and obediently she started to form the seals 'Tiger, Crane, Dragon, Chameleon' "Invisibility no Jutsu!"

At the second Sasuke burst in the duo became a slight shimmer in space. "Sasuke what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade yelled not liking how so many people thought that they could just burst into her office unannounced.

"Where's Kokonotsu?" Sasuke demanded ignoring Tsunade's own question.

"What makes you think she's here?" Tsunade blurted out, forgetting that no one was supposed to know that Kokonotsu was even a ninja.

"She's here I can feel it. Kokonotsu get your ass out here!" Sasuke shouted immediately turning to the where Itachi and Kokonotsu were hiding and spotted the shimmer, "Come out now."

With a nod to each other Itachi teleported out and Kokonotsu dropped her jutsu. The sight that greeted Sasuke was not one he had expected, waves of anger rolled off of her as she sent him a death glare that actually had the possibility of killing someone as she growled dangerously at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here Teme?"

"You should have told me that-," Sasuke started to protest.

"What? That I go on secret missions? Sasuke I don't have to tell you a damn thing or anyone anything for that matter. Grandma Tsunade I'd like the scroll containing my next mission now," she demanded still seething in anger.

"Baka," Sasuke taunted feeling his angry building.

"Teme-," she started feeling her muscles tighten as she restrained herself from attacking.

"Kokonotsu, enough!" Tsunade ordered causing both of them to look up at her before she continued in a much softer tone, "Thank-you for the report and don't be late next time, I can't have the rest of my ANBU thinking they can be late or lazy. You're my best ninja and even though you are so much younger you need to set the example for the rest of them to follow. Now, go to practice arena 44 to cool off then go home and get some rest, I'll give you your mission scroll tomorrow."

"Understood Hokage-sama. Good-night Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san," Kokonotsu growled then with a curt bow she disappeared.

"Sasuke, just what the hell were you thinking bursting into my office like that!" Tsunade demanded on the verge of bashing the Uchiha's brains in.

"Tsunade that was really Naruto wasn't it?" Sasuke asked in a dazed tone.

Taken off guard by his behavior she dumbly answered him, "No Kokonotsu is simply the best, and as such she is a highly classified ninja and often goes on highly dangerous and classified missions."

"Why does she have to go through that?" Sasuke pondered.

"This path was chosen for her a long time ago, although she can leave it at any time, she chooses to stay on it for some reason. I was never given all the details binding her to this. Sasuke, what made you think Kokonotsu was Naruto?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"When we were arguing I felt like it was Naruto and then everything just seemed to fit, how she got into my house, how she always knew he was a clone, how I couldn't sense her, their chakra signatures had to be the same, and all of her insults are the same as Naruto's," Sasuke told her crinkling his forehead in confusion.

"What would you do if Naruto was Kokonotsu?" the Hokage asked smirking at him.

"I would ask the dobe what the hell he was thinking or if he'd finally lost his mind," Sasuke grunted.

"What if he had a secret and creating an alternate persona was the only way that he could cope, what then?" she asked her eyes narrowing watching the Uchiha carefully.

"Why would he do that?" he asked confusion setting in at her words.

"Ask him," she suggested.

"I came here looking for answers only to end up with more questions," Sasuke sulked.

"That's often the way that things are. Why don't you just go home?" she dismissed him.

"Fine," and with that said he left.

"Itachi they're gone, why don't you give your report?" Tsunade called to the seemingly empty office.

"Everything is going as planned," Itachi mussed when he appeared right in front of her.

"Who's plan?" she asked as she took out a bottle of sake.

"Kokonotsu's if she can catch Sasuke's interest to the point of asking questions, everyone else will be a trivial matter. It's just a matter of having them ask the right question," Itachi smirked as he took a seat.

"Do you think he'll figure it out in time?" she inquired as she poured them both a cup.

"Maybe, he can be pretty dense if he doesn't like the truth," he answered taking his drink as he politely nodded his thanks.

"So, there's still the possibility that she may end up alone," she stated downing her own cup.

"It's a possibility or she may end up leaving," he informed following her example.

"For her sake I hope he does figure it out," Tsunade said refilling their cups.

"She knows what it means if she fails and is fully prepared to accept the consequences, but she still hopes to succeed. Even if she doesn't show it she is very anxious about all of this, it will show a great deal of skill if she manages to pull this off," Itachi stated with a hint of pride as he downed his second drink.

"Then good luck to her, she's sure as hell going to need it," Tsunade muttered downing her own drink before putting the alcohol away and listening to Itachi's report.


	4. Kokonotsu is A Dancer? Sakura Knows!

Kokonotsu

Chapter 4: Kokonotsu is A Dancer? Sakura Knows!

Sasuke was in a foul mood as he made his way to Naruto's house to pick him up for a mission that they were just given. Now Sasuke was never in a particularly good mood, but today it was worse as he had been up all last night thinking of what Tsunade had said. He had finally gotten to the front door and was about to knock, when it suddenly flew open smacking him in the face and revealed an ANBU with a kitsune mask. The ANBU feeling the unfamiliar mass quickly checked the other side to find a furious Sasuke holding his bleeding nose. "Oh Kami!" cursed a familiar girl's voice slightly muffled by the mask, "I apologize for my absentmindedness. Are you okay? Come in, what the hell are you doing here?"

Before he had time to say anything he was being half dragged, half led into the apartment and then pushed onto the couch. The ANBU took off to what he assumed was the kitchen giving him a chance to look around. The room was sparsely furnished with just the one grey couch he was on, a black recliner, a glass coffee table with a crack, and two mahogany wood bookshelves in need of a finish and sanding filled with scrolls that were categorized and then placed in chronological order. Taking a closer look at things Sasuke noticed that there were no pictures any where and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

"Sasuke, I am sorry for what happened. You see I hardly anyone ever comes here, and when someone does show up for a visit or something they usually either stand to the side of the door or come in through a window so that they don't get hit. You must really hate me now, here," Kokonotsu explained in her usual indifferent tone as though it didn't really matter to her one way or the other as she handed him a towel and a bag of ice for the swelling before sitting down beside him.

Sasuke glanced over at the girl out of the corner of his eye to find that she was looking down and fiddling with the hem of the dress she had worn the day before. Sighing he replied, "I'm not mad. Sure getting hit in the face hurt, but it wasn't as if you meant to hit me on purpose, right?"

Caught off guard by his civility she looked him straight in the eye and saw something that she couldn't quite place, curiosity maybe. No, that didn't quite cover it; it was much more than that. Placing that thought at the back of her mind for the moment she instead asked one of her initial questions again, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, I thought this was Naruto's apartment," he countered gruffly.

"We're roommates, Naruto couldn't afford it on his own and I am hardly ever home so he is here by himself most of the time, now answer my question," she demanded coolly.

"I'm looking for Naruto, we have a mission. I didn't know you and the dobe lived together, how long has it been?" he inquired then raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she clenched her fists when he had said 'dobe'.

"We've lived together ever since I was kicked out of the Uchiha mansion. He should be back any minute now to see if I've left yet to see if I have time to go out and eat with him, but I have to leave now for a mission of my own you can wait for him here if you like," Kokonotsu offered stiffly as she shot up from her seat and took off to the kitchen.

"Thanks," Sasuke called out to her taking the towel from his face to find that the bleeding had stopped and placed the ice on it.

"One thing before I go," she stated in a deadly tone when she reemerged wearing her ANBU uniform as she headed to the door, "stay in here, don't let you're curiosity get the better of you, Sasuke. Bye now, oh and tell Naruto that you'll show him that new jutsu you promised."

"How did you-," he tried to ask, but it was too late she was already gone.

Fifteen minutes had slowly passed and the swelling had already gone down when an orange and blonde boy threw open the door with a goofy grin on his face yelling, "Koko-chan, hey you want to go grab some lunch I- Oh, what are you doing here Sasuke? Hey is Koko-chan still around?"

"No she already left on a mission, now come on dobe we need to get started on a mission of our own," Sasuke growled pushing past him and making his way for the door.

"A mission, really? This is so cool! Wait right here, I need to grab something real quick," Naruto yells running into the kitchen before Sasuke had any time to protest.

"An apple?" Sasuke asked when he reemerged.

"Well yeah, ramen is going to take too long to make and this is the only thing that's quick. You didn't think that I ate just ramen all the time, did you?" Naruto questioned with a sly grin on his face as though he already knew the answer.

"Well yeah, kind of," Sasuke replied astounded.

"Your funny Sasuke, you can't have a body like this much less maintain it on just ramen alone, you have to eat lots of fruits and vegetables and fish and chicken and other wholesome food as well," Naruto replied laughing his head off as he pushed the irritated Uchiha out of his apartment and locked the door behind them.

Once he had calmed down enough Naruto resumed eating his apple and once he had finished they had arrived at team seven's training grounds where Sakura was waiting for them. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura yelled, cheerfully waving at the boys as they made their way to her.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted waving at her and broke off in a run as if to hug the girl, but ran past her instead.

Confused they both looked to where the blonde was running and saw him run up a tree and fall to the ground with a blonde girl in his arms. "Naruto! I'm your client right now you can't be tackling the person that's going to be paying you, you dumb ass!" the girl reprimanded.

"Well maybe you should have been standing out in the open like a normal client instead of hiding then I wouldn't tackle you anymore," Naruto countered good-naturedly.

"Naruto, you know Kokonotsu-chan?" Sakura asked when both she and Sasuke had caught up to him.

"Yeah Koko-chan is my board mate and closest friend," he stated flamboyantly as they picked themselves off the ground and Sasuke could see that Kokonotsu was again no longer in her ANBU gear, but in her blue dress.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Haruno-san, Naruto has told me much of how you've all grown as a team," Kokonotsu greeted stiffly her with a bow before turning back to the other blonde, "Naruto we've been over this, you need treat all clients as you would want to be when you become Hokage."

"Naruto, you should listen to her, she is giving you very good advice," Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke with _Icha Icha Paradise_ open in his hands reading it.

"And you, Hatake-san shouldn't be reading such vulgar material in front of either your clients or your students. It makes you seem incompetent of anything and gives the client the urge to fire your ass and request a new team in your place," Kokonotsu glared at the man, "You're a _very_ lucky man that I know better Hatake-san or I would've castrated you by now."

At the killing intent in her eyes and tone everyone felt themselves start to sweat, but when they looked at Naruto they saw that he was still grinning widely and they thought that it must be a blessed thing to be so oblivious. "Come on now Koko-chan, you know that he's not _that_ bad," Naruto tried to placate her and to everyone's surprise it worked as her features suddenly went blank and she sat on the ground.

"I hate it when you're always right, but I guess there's no helping it. The only thing left to do now is wait for the others," Kokonotsu sighed in defeat as the rest of team seven looked in bewilderment that Naruto was ever right about something as he joined her on the ground.

As they waited the blondes started to talk quietly between themselves which turned in into a hushed argument. On the two blondes argued, steadily getting louder and louder and they seemed to forget that team seven was even there. "NARUTO! SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY!" Sakura yelled furious, eye twitching when she finally got fed up with it.

Reflexively both blondes covered their heads protectively and crouched earning a curious look from Sakura. Hearing silence Sasuke called down from the tree he had climbed up when he had gotten bored, "Hey Kokonotsu, I thought that you were supposed to-"

"Eh, Sasuke can you see teams eight and ten yet? They should've been here by now," Naruto interrupted him as he called up nervously.

Sasuke sent him an annoyed glare before doing as asked, "Yeah I can see them; they should be here in a couple of minutes."

With that said team seven became alert and Kokonotsu straightened her dress as she got up. Soon the other two teams came into view as they were led by their jounin sensei and the five of them moved to meet them halfway. Once the three groups merged Naruto stepped forward to introduce his friend, "Everyone this is my board mate and closest friend, Kokonotsu, she's going to be our client for this mission. Koko-chan you already know everyone."

"Yes it is a pleasure to see all of you again. Naruto's been keeping me updated on all of you guys, and due to your skill I've asked Hokage-dono if you would escort me to the Hidden Grass Village," Kokonotsu greeted them stoically.

"Still the same cold attitude as ever I see. You've got to be the only one that can beat Sasuke in a no personality contest," Kiba greeted to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun that way dog breath," Sakura and Ino yelled furiously in unison before turning to glare at each other.

"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, do shut up. Uchiha-san is not some possession to be coveted, he is a human being as well you know and has feelings and wishes just like the two of you. Now why don't you listen to your sensei instead of bickering uselessly with each other so that you can gather more information on what your mission is about," Kokonotsu reprimanded coldly.

Sasuke gave the girl a surprised look as the two followed her orders and her defending him when he would have just ignored the annoyance. "Uhm, hm," Kureni coughed to gain their attention, "For this is my mission you guys will be on your own. Kakashi, Azuma, and I are all going to be out on missions of our own for an undetermined amount of time. We expect all of you to be on your best behavior as Kokonotsu-san is known throughout all the nations for not only her beauty and grace, but also her performance as a dancer. It is said that when she dances all are entranced by her."

"Wait, one thing's been bugging me ever since we met a few years back, you can't be much older than the rest of us but I don't remember ever seeing you step foot in the Academy I thought everyone in Konoha attended the Academy. Why is that?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"Ah, very good, as you suspect I am only thirteen years old like the rest of you and you're also correct that I never attended the Academy Nara-san. I received special permission from The Third Hokage-dono to be home schooled so that I might pursue my art," she answered simply.

"This isn't going to be an ordinary escort mission it was given a B rank. Your job is to also guard Kokonotsu-san until her safe return to Konoha and to help ensure that you never leave her side you guys are all going to learn how to dance for a big fancy party. Your pictures and measurements have all been sent to the Grass Country via ninja messenger and your costumes will be ready once you arrive. Okay you all have 30 minutes to pack; you will be gone for about a month. Where did you want to regroup Kokonotsu-san?" Azuma asked her after debriefing everyone.

"Why not let the team leader decide that," she suggested stoically.

"Team leader? Do we have to pick someone or have you guys already decided?" Choji asked at this news.

"No, that won't be necessary, Tsunade-sama has already seen fit to appoint one of you herself. The team leader for this mission will be Naruto," Kakashi announced.

"Naruto? Why does that idiot get to be team leader? He'll probably start leading us in the wrong direction after the first day," Sasuke seethed.

"Shut up Uchiha-san, I have absolute faith in Naruto's abilities and will support him in his new appointment, just because you cannot stand anyone at a higher station than yourself is no reason to take it out on others," Kokonotsu snapped before Naruto could say anything causing the guys and sensei to snicker at Sasuke's predicament and the fan girls to gawk at her non-fan girliness as she moved to Naruto's side and grabbed his left arm, "So where are we meeting, Naruto?"

"I think we should meet at the west gate since we are heading that direction anyway and I think we should start getting ready now see you all at the gate in half an hour then," he said then he (with Kokonotsu in his arms) and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving all but Sakura, who had picked up on both Kokonotsu's and Naruto's subtle hints, to wonder how the two had gotten so good.

"I can't believe that he would do something so stupid, he had better have a good explanation for this or I may never trust another word that comes out of his mouth again," Sakura says to no one in particular and took off after whoever she was talking about leaving everyone even more confused by what she had said.


End file.
